


My Hometown

by Sammeup



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammeup/pseuds/Sammeup
Summary: In a radio talk show, Wheein admitted that she loved both singing and drawing. She struggled in deciding her career because of this, but decided to pursue in singing and keep drawing as a hobby. But what if it was the other way around?





	1. Art Block

After countless hours of brooding inside the quiet art studio, Wheein was certain she finally had an idea to work with. She dipped her wet paintbrush in the paint palette, the wood stained with countless hues used before. She lifted her brush over the canvas and left a blue streak in her wake. She hummed, rubbing her chin as she admired her work. A second passed. “Ugh!” The palette and brush slipped from her grasp, landing on the side where all the paint was contained. “Why is this so hard?”

Wheein usually never had a slump when it came to art. If anything, the closest thing she had to a problem was not knowing what to draw first when she was brimming with creativity. But right now she was drawing a blank.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Wheein turned in her seat when she heard the familiar voice. Her roommate's brown hair was curled perfectly and she wore a burgundy overcoat that complimented her figure. She looked wellkept, unlike Wheein whose hair was in a messy bun and was dressed in the same overalls she always wore when she was going to the studio.

“Myung-Hee,” Wheein said. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Myung-Hee grabbed a chair and dragged it across the room to sit next to Wheein. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for spring break like everyone else?”

Wheein shrugged. “I wanted to get a head start on the project Mr. Choi gave us.”

Myung-Hee glanced at the blue line in the otherwise empty canvas. “I didn’t take you as the type to make abstract art.”

Wheein groaned, leaning her head back against her seat. “I wish. I’m suffering a case of art block right now.”

Myung-Hee gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, eliciting Wheein to roll her eyes. “The amazing Jung Wheein, with a reputation of being an overachiever, is dealing with art block? I might as well quit art school now if even she’s struggling.”

The blonde laughed, smacking her friend’s shoulder. “Shut up! I’m really having a hard time with this assignment.”

Myung-Hee scoffed. “It’s too early to be stressing over it. You’ll have plenty of time to think about what to paint when you’re back home.”

Wheein stretched her arms and yawned, staring at her ‘progress.’ “I don’t think I’m going to Jeonju.”

Wheein tried to play it cool, hoping her friend wouldn’t ask why, but of course that didn’t happen.

“What do you mean you’re not going home?” Myung-Hee asked, her eyes wide. “Do you plan on spending the Lunar New Year alone in our dorm?”

Wheein flinched, short lived but enough for Myung-Hee to notice. “If I get lonely I can just call you and my parents, I’ll be fine.”

Myung-Hee crossed her arms.”Are you fighting with your mom or something?”

“Of course not!”

“Well why then?” Myung-Hee frowned. “I don’t see any reason why you would want to stay here.”

Wheein stared down at her feet, not wanting to answer. _I don’t want to remember. ___

__“Remember what?”_ _

__Wheein jerked her head, making eye contact with her dormmate. “Huh?”_ _

__“You said you ‘don’t want to remember.’ Would you mind telling me what that is?”_ _

__Wheein bit her bottom lip to prevent from screaming. She couldn’t believe she said that out loud. “It’s nothing.”_ _

__Myung-Hee scanned Wheein’s face, sighing when she realized Wheein wasn’t going to open up. “Fine.”_ _

__Wheein gulped. Myung-Hee was slouching with her chin propped on her hand, a sign Wheein knew that meant her friend was either angry or lost in thought. Wheein wondered if there was a way to make the atmosphere not so tense._ _

__“I have an idea,” Myung-Hee said suddenly. She sat up straight and turned her head to face the other girl. “Why don’t you go to Bucheon with me then?”_ _

__Wheein raised an eyebrow. “You want me to go to your hometown for the holidays? Won’t your parents mind?”_ _

__Myung-Hee shook her head. “There’s no harm done if I was introducing them to someone I plan to marry.”_ _

__Wheein blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she had in mind went in one ear and out the other when she saw Myung-Hee’s serious expression. “W-what?” came out instead._ _

__Myung-Hee smiled. Before Wheein could react however, Myung-Hee’s lip started to quiver and began laughing. The latter felt a blush slowly creep up her ears and neck._ _

__“Oh my god, you jerk!” Wheein smacked Myung-Hee repeatedly on the shoulder. “I thought you were serious!”_ _

__The brunette poorly defended herself, one hand raised to block Wheein’s fists while the other clutched at her cramping stomach. “Y-you should’ve seen your face!” Myung-Hee wheezed._ _

__Wheein stopped her onslaught, the blush refusing to leave her face. She sank in her chair, pouting and wanting to die._ _

__“I swear, you’re so cute sometimes.” Myung-Hee poked at Wheein’s dimple, but stood up from her seat before her friend could slap her hand. “I should finish packing. Not everyone is planning to stay in college like some nerd.”_ _

__Wheein stuck out her tongue, watching Myung-Hee saunter away. Myung-Hee opened the door, but paused to look over her shoulder. “Whatever is holding you back from going home, you should reconsider.” She pointed across the room, Wheein following her line of sight until she spotted the unfinished painting._ _

__“I think you’ll have a better time finding inspiration if you travel rather than staying cooped up here the entire break.” Myung-Hee glanced down, staring at Wheein’s back. “I’ll see you later Wheein. Don’t forget to text me.” And with that, Myung-Hee closed the door and Wheein was alone in the studio once again.  
Wheein sighed. Myung-Hee was right, for once. Even if Wheein didn’t want to return to Jeonju, a change of scenery was her best chance to gathering ideas for her project. “Alright,” she murmured._ _

She stood up to put her stuff away, but slipped on her abandoned palette and fell to the floor. Wheein groaned, rubbing the back of her aching head. She sat up, gasping when she saw her canvas. Not only was the blue line gone, but it was replaced with a gigantic hole. She must have kicked it during her fall. “Aw man,” she whined. “That was brand new.” ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hyejin peered through the window, the trees and buildings zooming by as the train moved smoothly. Her lap vibrated and she looked down to see that Byulyi texted her. She opened the message, groaning when she saw a picture of Yongsun sleeping with Byulyi asking “Isn’t she cute?” 

_She is but I do not care _, Hyejin texted back. She just put down her phone when the phone rumbled.__

_How about this? _This picture of Yongsun was less flattering, mid-yawn and nostrils flared.__

Hyejin covered her mouth, struggling to hold back her laughter and causing a scene in the silent but very public train. _That’s her contact photo now. It’s beautiful. ___  


_LOL… By the way Hyejin, are you sure you’re fine with us not going together?_   


Hyejin smirked, amused with how her member was still worrying about her. _I think I’ll be okay. It’ll be a break from you and Yongsun’s constant flirting. ___

__

Hyejin set her phone down, ignoring the sudden influx of messages she knew was filled with Byulyi’s embarrassment from being called out. She brought her attention back to the window. She wondered what she would do in Jeonju when she arrived and who would be with her. She hoped her friend would be back home, but immediately erased that thought. Ever since Hyejin debuted, she hadn’t heard or received a text from them. She frowned, cursing when she realized she was moping over the past again. 

She put on her headphones, hoping to block out her thoughts with the loud music. 


	2. Just So You Know

_A few days ago ___

 

Yongsun bit her nail, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Hyejin’s eyes followed her, too skittish herself to comment on how her leader resembled a kid in trouble. At first Hyejin didn’t think too much when their manager told them to meet the CEO, Kim Dohoon, after practice, but Yongsun’s anxiety was contagious.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Byulyi patted the seat between her and Hyejin. “You’re going to tire yourself out.”

“Yeah,” Hyejin continued. “I’m exhausted just watching you.”

Yongsun placed one hand over her chest and let out a long breath. “Yeah, yeah you guys are right.” She plopped herself down on the chair, folding her arms over her lap. Hyejin smiled and leant back to relax, but was distracted when she felt Yongsun’s leg jitter against her own.

Hyejin groaned. “Unnie.” She turned to the older girl, who looked like she would rather combust than remain outside her boss’ office. “Calm down.”

“I’m trying!” Yongsun hissed. “Why do you think he’d call for us so suddenly?”

The first thing that came to Hyejin’s mind was the possibility of disbanding, but bit her tongue. She didn’t need to make Yongsun worry over something unlikely. She admitted they weren’t one of the most popular bands around, but they were doing well in sales. Also, the idea of losing two more friends didn't sit well with her.

“Maybe he’s going to give us a vacation,” Hyejin suggested with a shrug.

The woman that listened in to the duo’s conversation snorted. “I’ll buy you guys dinner if that’s true,” Byulyi muttered.

A knock against wood caused the three performers to turn around. “Sorry to keep you waiting girls,” the CEO said. He beckoned them in with a wave before retreating back to his office. The trio shared a nervous glance at one another before Yongsun took the lead and entered the room. Byulyi followed in suit while Hyejin trailed behind.

“Now girls,” the CEO went straight to business when Hyejin softly closed the door behind her. “This won’t take long, but it was essential that I talked to you three personally.”

“Wh—” Yongsun coughed into her throat, covering her stutter. “What is it?”

Hyejin watched Byulyi from the corner of her eye place her hands behind her back, fiddling with her fingers. She was on edge as well.  
“Oh it’s nothing to be afraid of,” the CEO reassured. “You just need to go home.”

Hyejin froze, her hair in the middle of combing her hair.

The CEO studied the girls’ expressions. “For a music video.” He grinned. “You need to go home to film a music video.”

Yongsun yelled to let off steam while Byulyi practically collapsed on the leader. “What is with this company and pranks?!” Yongsun demanded, holding Byulyi by the waist to prevent her from collapsing.

Hyejin closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t believe she fell for his trick. She was beginning to get gullible like her members. However, Hyejin was happy with being wrong. Not only would it have devastated her to return as a trainee under a new company, but she also knew the effect it would have on the other two. Yongsun and Byulyi conquered through too many rejections. Hyejin knew they were too talented to experience another.

Though they weren’t the ones Hyejin dreamed to debut with, Hyejin was grateful to be in a group with them.

The CEO chuckled heartfully. “A force of habit, I apologize.” He cleared his throat. “You are all aware of the upcoming Lunar New Year, correct?”

The three nodded.

“Well the staff and I felt that you girls deserved a break from working so hard, however—” he sat atop his desk. “We also thought of this as a great opportunity. Your fans would be able to see you enjoy the holiday with those you hold dear. This music video would showcase Mamamoo in a more personal light.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Yongsun clapped her hands together, smiling. Byulyi hummed in agreement.

“When do we leave?” Hyejin asked.

The CEO lifted an eyebrow. “You can’t wait to leave, huh?” he teased.

Hyejin smirked. “If this company gets to take advantage of our vacation, I don’t see why I can’t.”

“Fair enough.” The man shrugged. “Anyway, the plan is for Yongsun and Byulyi to travel to their hometowns, Ujangsan and Bucheon, while Hyejin goes back to her home in Jeonju.”

“Wait,” Yongsun interrupted. “Hyejin is going alone?”

The CEO nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. “Sadly, yes. It would be easier for you and Byulyi to travel together, since your homes are only a hour away from each other with the right transportation. But Jeonju is too far for all of you to properly spend time with your family, if you all went together.”

Yongsun sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, upset but knew that there wasn’t any alternative.

Hyejin patted Yongun on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine unnie. Cheer up.”

Yongsun didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Byulyi added. “The last thing we want to do is make you feel left out Hyejin.”

Hyejin rolled her eyes. “I’m certain. I have friends other than you guys and even if I did feel lonely, I can still call you guys.”

“That reminds me,” the CEO said. “Didn’t you say you have a best friend from Jeonju?”

Yongsun gasped. “You’re right! I think her name was Wheein. Are you two still close?”

Hyejin blinked, taking in the name she hadn’t heard in so long. “We are,” she lied. Before she could say anything else though, Yongsun changed the subject.

“By the way Byulyi, didn’t you say you would treat us to dinner if the CEO gave us a vacation?”

Byulyi sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I was hoping you forgot.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Present Day ___

 

Wheein weaved through the crowd, two canvas bags supported by her left shoulder while her right hand held onto her luggage. She already regretted this. Not because of the ache in her feet, but because she was remembering. It was only going to get worse when she actually arrived in Jeonju.

She was too distracted to notice the man running in the station, bumping into Wheein’s shoulder and making her lose balance. Wheein yelped, closing her eyes, but felt an arm wrap around her waist before she crashed to the floor. She turned around, Myung-Hee’s face filling her vision. “Are you okay?” Myung-Hee asked.

“Y-yeah,” Wheein forced out. Myung-Hee smiled and helped the other girl stand on her feet.

Myung-Hee looked around, the man out of her sight. “I understand that he’s probably running late, but can’t he be more careful?”

Wheein patted down her clothes. “Let’s just hurry.”

Myung-Hee tilted her head. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“What do you mean?”

Myung-Hee gently poked at Wheein’s forehead. “I can tell you were spacing out the entire time. Your eyebrows were bunched up and you were squinting.”

Wheein focused her gaze at the nearby station clock. “You’re imagining things.”

“Is it that thing you don't want to remember in Jeonju?” Myung-Hee guessed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wheein shook her head, still avoiding her friend’s gaze. A ding resounded throughout the terminal, signaling that one of the trains was departing shortly.

“Oh my god!” Myung-Hee slapped her palms over her forehead. “Your train!” She grabbed Wheein’s wrist, sprinting to the the latter’s destination. They were both panting by the time they reached Wheein’s stop and luckily, the train was still there.

Wheein stepped inside, turning back to face Myung-Hee. Once the doors closed, there would be no turning back. Memories of Jeonju would fill her mind and it would get worse when she took her first steps in her hometown.

Myung-Hee frowned. “Wheein,” she stepped closer, “I need to tell you something before you go.”

Wheein was taken back with the sudden request, but obliged nonetheless. Myung-Hee lightly held onto Wheein’s collar, leaning close to Wheein’s ear so she would be the only one to hear. “I love you.”

Wheein’s breath hitched, eyes wide as Myung-Hee leaned back to stare at her.

“You what?” Wheein asked.

Myung-Hee pointed at Wheein’s face. “Oh, it worked.”

Wheein opened her mouth, but no words came out. “H-huh?”

Myung-Hee beamed, obviously pleased. “You were still moping about that Jeonju issue you refuse to talk about, so I decided to take your mind off it!”  


Wheein’s fists clenched at her sides. “You fu—”

The metal doors closed shut, the train slowly moving forward. Myung-Hee was hunched over laughing, Wheein glaring at her until her friend was out of sight. Sometimes Wheein couldn’t tell if Myung-Hee was a great friend or a horrible one.

It wasn’t until she took her seat and her mind wandered to Jeonju when she received a text message. It was from Myung-Hee.

_Just so you know, I was serious back there it said. I know it’s cowardly to say this in a text when I could have told you earlier but… I was nervous. I originally wanted to tell you that you should rely on me when something’s bothering you because I'm your friend but you just looked cuter than usual today and I was being stupid. I’m sorry for pushing all of this on you. You don't need to answer right away._

Wheein read over the message again, and again, and again. An elderly woman slept next to her. Screaming was not an option. Wheein closed her eyes, praying that her blush wasn’t obvious. For just a moment, she forgot about Jeonju.


	3. Memory

Wheein flipped the page in her sketchbook, the laughs from the other students distant in her ears. Starting a new school was difficult, especially for Wheein when she found that all of her old friends enrolled somewhere else. She was upset, but she couldn’t have gone back in time to prevent it from happening. So when the bell rung and break began, she decided to draw. Art soothed her. It helped her forget what gave her heartbreak in the first place.

However when she took out her pen and pushed the clicker, her thoughts were cut short when she heard something different from her classmates’ laughter and screaming. Someone was singing. Wheein lifted her head and whirled around in her seat.

In front of the lockers, a girl with short, black hair stood proudly as she let out an unwavering note. Wheein stared at her in confusion, one eyebrow raised. _What in the world is she doing _, Wheein pondered. There was no particular reason why the girl was singing by herself. Wheein glanced to her side. A few students observed the strange girl as well, but soon ignored her and continued with what they were doing.__

Wheein shrugged and sat back down on her seat. The singing was random, but not unwelcome. Wheein thought the girl’s voice was nice—captivating even. But it had nothing to do with her.

That didn’t stop her from listening though, paying more attention to the voice behind her rather than what she was drawing. The girl’s voice tugged at Wheein, beckoning her to turn around, but Wheein kept her unfocused gaze down to her sketchbook.

Eventually, the song faded and Wheein blinked, finally noticing the music notes she drew. Wheein sighed, feeling a mix of disappointment and relief. She was ready to pour all her heart into her art. However, she was interrupted once more when someone leaned on her desk.

Wheein looked up, surprised to see the girl that was singing in front of her. The girl propped her chin on one hand, brushing her hair behind her ear with the other. _What? ___

“Hey,” the girl said with a smile. “Wanna be friends?”

Wheein didn’t know how to respond. “Huh?”

“I fell for you,” the girl drawled out. “So...how about it?”

Wheein leaned back in her seat, mouth wide as she processed the situation. A giggle fell out of Wheein’s lips then, bringing up her hand to cover her mouth. _This girl is so random. ___

The girl in front of her pouted, miffed by her reaction.

“O-okay,” Wheein forced between her snickering. “I don’t see why not.” She held out her hand towards the other girl. “My name is Jung Wheein. What’s yours?”

The girl held her hand firmly and shook it. “Ahn Hyejin.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Wheein woke up to the sound of banging in her bedroom door. She couldn’t remember the last time she had that dream.

She groaned, rolling out of bed and stood up to roll her joints. “I’m coming!” she yelled. She walked over to the door and turned the doorknob, welcomed by the sight of her mother tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

“Hi honey,” her mother rushed inside the room. “I know you just got back from college and you came back hoping to relax and spend quality time with your family— which you will— but of course we need to prepare the Lunar New Year right? And in preparation of the holiday the house needs to be clean, friends and family have to be invited, food—”

Wheein yawned and rubbed her eyes, barely paying attention to what her mother was babbling about. “What do you need me to do?”

Wheein’s mother lit up, patting her daughter’s head gently. “You are such a hardworking, kind girl.” She took out a list from her pocket, placing it in Wheein’s hands. “I’m going to be busy all day, so I was hoping you would go to the market and buy these for me.”

Wheein nodded. “It’s no problem. I was thinking of going out soon anyway, to find inspiration y’know?”

“Ah, for your project?” Wheein’s mother grinned. “Knowing you, that inspiration will come to you soon.”

“You think so?”

“Of course!” Wheein’s mother wagged her finger. “Your aunt had always said ‘Make sure your daughter doesn’t give up if she hits an art slump, she’ll never survive the real world if she does.’”

Wheein played along, pretending to wipe a tear from her face. “Such a way with words.”

Wheein’s mother chuckled and caressed her daughter’s cheek. “I’m glad you visited. Make sure you come home safely with the groceries alright?” She backed away and made her way downstairs.

At least there was one positive side to come from her return to Jeonju. Wheein watched her mother, finally letting out a sigh when she was gone. She went back inside her room and closed the door behind her. Going out would be easy, she told herself. All she had to do was not remember.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Hyejin rang the doorbell, breathing in the cold air. Her eyes widened when she made out someone screaming, “SHE’S HERE!” and a rumbling sound approaching the entrance. The front door flung open, barely missing Hyejin’s nose.

“My baby has come home!” Hyejin’s mother squished Hyejin’s cheeks, ignoring the annoyed grunt that escaped her daughter’s lips.

“Micet pho thee vuu,” Hyejin muttered.

Hyejin’s mother rubbed her daughter’s face in a circular motion. “I missed you so much dear. Are you eating well? Did you get a good night’s sleep?”

A loud cough caught Hyejin’s attention, reminding her that the idol didn’t come alone. Hyejin pried her mother’s hands away and coughed into her fist. She snuck a glance behind her. The manager refused to hide her amused expression, biting her lip to keep from giggling at the sight. Meanwhile, the cameraman smiled as if it was his own family that was reuniting.

“Mom,” Hyejin directed the older woman’s gaze towards her coworkers. “These are the people I talked about. They’re making sure the music video runs smoothly.”

Hyejin’s mother gasped and adjusted her dress and apron. “Thank you for looking after my daughter.” She bowed, her black ponytail falling forward.

The two onlookers stared at each other in bewilderment. The manager hurriedly bowed back, the cameraman following suit. The manager smacked his shoulder.

“Ow!” he whispered. “What was that for?”

“You’re supposed to be recording this,” she hissed back. “We don’t need clear shots of the floor!”

Hyejin rolled her eyes. “So,” Hyejin stuffed her hands inside her pockets. “Can we go inside?”

Hyejin’s mother clapped. “Oh my gosh, how rude of me!” Hyejin’s mother stepped aside. “Step inside, you three must be freezing!”

Hyejin coaxed them inside, the employees making sure to wipe their feet on the doormat before entering the house.

“Thank you for letting us in,” the manager said shyly.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Hyejin’s mother asked as she shut the door.

“Tea, if that’s alright with you.” The cameraman looked around the cozy home.

“Right away!” And with that, Hyejin’s mother scurried past Hyejin and the RBW workers, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Your mom is so tiny,” the manager commented. “Is that who you got your height from?”

Hyejin scowled. “Don’t be a hypocrite, you’re not that much taller than me.” She crossed her arms, taking in the familiar sight. “What now?”

“Take us somewhere that you think the fans would be interested in seeing,” the cameraman suggested.

Hyejin hummed, wordlessly walking down the hallway. The other two exchanged a glance at each other before scrambling to catch up to the girl. Hyejin paused in front of the last door of the right. Hyejin shifted her gaze towards the cameraman. “Are you recording?”

He gave a thumbs up.

“Good.” Hyejin opened the door, immediately hit with nostalgia. “Exactly the way I left it.”

The manager peered into the room, pressing her clipboard against her chest. “I’m guessing this is your bedroom?”

“Yep.” Hyejin flopped on top of her bed, the springs causing her to bounce a little. “I missed this.”

The cameraman observed the contents of the room. He was shocked to find how simple it appeared. There was the occasional poster of another girl group on her wall, but other than that, the only thing that struck him was the amount of picture frames on her nightstand.

“Who are these people?” He aimed the lens at the display.

Hyejin lifted her head out of the pillow. “Hmm.” She sat up, reaching to grab a random frame. “Well, this is actually me with my dad during a fishing trip.” She flipped it so he would catch it on tape. “My dad might seem happy in this picture, but seconds later the fish smacked him with its tail and jumped back in the water.”

The cameraman laughed, which encouraged Hyejin to share more backstories that came with the picture. After reminiscing out loud about how her first attempt in cooking almost burned down the whole kitchen, she caught hold of the last photograph. Her expression became solemn.

“Is something wrong?” the manager asked.

Hyejin shook her head. “No it’s just that this one is really special to me. She showed the photo to the camera, the lens zooming in. “This was me when I was in middle school.”

“Who’s the girl next to you?” the cameraman asked. “Is she your little sister?”

Hyejin chuckled. “She’d probably punch you for saying that, she’s older than me.” She brought the picture back towards her, running her hand over the glass frame. “She’s… my best friend.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Wheein glowered at the two girls shopping next to her. Of all the things to be upset over. She wasn’t upset when it started raining and had to buy an umbrella, she wasn’t upset when she felt water soak through her shoes and into her socks, she wasn’t upset when she became aware of the fact that her mother forgot to give her money and had to use her own. But something about the two girls sharing an umbrella as they gushed over the various phone charms… bothered her.

“Will that be all?”

Wheein snapped back into reality, focusing on the old man. “Excuse me?”

“Will that be all?” the vendor repeated, pointing at the new, see-through umbrella.

“Oh—um,” Wheein browsed through the cart. A pair of phone charms captured her attention. She knew that she would end up using only one of them, the one shaped like a small paintbrush. She considered giving the other to Myung-Hee, but remembered how much the latter hated it.

“I usually end up losing those charms, so I never went through the trouble of buying one,” Myung-Hee said once, when Wheein told Myung-Hee how bland her phone looked.

There was no reason why she should purchase the pair.

“I’d like these please.” Wheein held the trinkets.

The old man squinted, adjusting his round glasses. “Will do, missy!” He carefully bagged them and Wheein passed the money to him.

Wheein opened the umbrella, relieved to finally have protection from the rain. She walked by the teenage girls, noticing how they were admiring the matching charms attached to their phones. Wheein frowned. She kicked a nearby puddle in irritation because she was remembering.

Wheein’s memories were like the rain. They were constant, but fell in small portions. They were bearable. She was able to breathe.

“Wheein?”

Wheein froze. Her throat tightened and all of a sudden the freezing air was too hot and she had to get away from Jeonju, away from here. She regretted listening to Myung-Hee, regretted stepping inside the train, regretted persuading herself that she wouldn’t see her here— because she let her leave.

“Wheein, is that you?” the voice asked, the tone softer. Vulnerable.

Wheein closed her eyes, counted to three, and turned around.

It was useless. Because when she saw Hyejin and watched the biggest smile she’d ever seen emerge in her delicate features— it was too much. The memories were too much, spilling over her umbrella, over the pavement. Wheein was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the beginning was based on Wheein’s story in TV Chosun Idol Party, where she discusses how she met Hyejin in middle school! I thought it was really cute and so I decided to write that scene in too.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally in asianfanfics, but decided to post it here too.


End file.
